


昼夜交替 第二部（2）

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	昼夜交替 第二部（2）

（2）

戴着黑布的双目无法观察四周的环境，曝露在外的肌肤只能感受到越渐冰冷的空气，他有些怀疑，自己此刻是不是被绑在了刑具椅上，勒进四肢的细绳不留一丝空隙，动一分紧一寸。

胸口跳动的痛拉扯着他的神经，展耀不经意碰到他肌肤的余温似乎还未消散干净，会带起一层热电般的感触，随时都在记忆中游走，他不自觉的舔了下干涩的唇，一个粗喘又引来疼痛的加剧。

“耀哥！”  
“开门。”  
“不是说等龙爷回来再审吗？”  
“来兴致了，不行？”  
“不敢！您请。”几乎与开门声同步，白羽瞳立刻回了神，头朝着声源转动。

脚步轻的像是一只垫脚走路的猫，想了三年未停的大脑早就把他的一举一动全部刻画的像是反射动作，不思即出。

一步、两步、三步……他心里默念着。

清香带着轻风拂面而过，他仰起头，用力向空中闻了闻，不自禁的说了句：“洗澡了？”

话音刚落，一串锁链的响声突起，铁器相碰有些刺耳，一股脑的砸到地上，木制地板发出钝响，摩擦着地面朝着他越走越近。

“展耀？”白羽瞳咽了咽口水，语气还夹杂着些许的调笑：“这是要对我用刑啊？三年没见，玩这么大？”

响声渐近，直到停在他面前，“不算太大，我知道小白哥能受得住，哦~我还没问，这次你是用的什么名字，什么身份啊？”

“展耀……我没想到你会在我出狱后就……”

“现在可不是什么叙旧时光。”锁链碰撞地面发出了不小的声响，打断了白羽瞳的话语，“你以为三年过去了，就没人能查得出你的老底？还是你的上司以为现在黑社会都是傻的？一个卧底反复利用当节省资源呢？”

“我是为你才来的，为这一天我也做了很多准备，我……呃……”他的手有些冷，掌心覆着一层薄茧，那是常年握枪留下的，脖颈处越发收紧的力度让他无意再去琢磨更多，只得仰起头，似乎想透过黑布看到那人的一眉一眼。

“你以为，我们现在是什么身份？”展耀扔下锁链，手摸向白羽瞳的脸颊，隔着布的手，热度滋生的更快，他压低声线，“光有一身蛮力是行不通的，这可不是监狱，你也当不了小白哥。”

空气逐渐充盈，脖颈上的压力也慢慢消失，白羽瞳粗喘了两口气，舌头左侧的口腔内部舔了一圈，“好，我们不提过去，你敢不敢把我手上的绳子解开。”

“呵……激将法可不好使。”展耀扶着他的肩慢慢蹲下，顺着大腿的外侧一点点摸到脚踝处，金属专有的冰冷触感，锋利的刀刃几乎瞬间就割开了绳索。

得到自由的双腿直接夹住了展耀刚刚站起的身体，死死的被固定在他面前。

“你!”展耀连忙捂住了白羽瞳的嘴，低下头对着他的耳廓伸出舌头。

“别乱喊啊，还记得三年前我们演的戏吗？”温热感从耳垂一直延伸到耳鼓，白羽瞳甚至连大气都不敢喘一下，“这次该你配合我了。”

“ 啊啊啊啊啊！”胸前的痛随着展耀的手指碾压而肆意炸开，毫无防备的白羽瞳惊叫出声。

湿热从耳廓向下，一路浅吻着来到勃颈处，柔软的舌顺着凸起处舔弄，白羽瞳吞咽的次数不自主的增添，血腥气在两人之间围绕着。

“你让我配合你什么？”白羽瞳突然轻笑出声，“耀哥这是要献上美人计让我招供吗？那我可要抗住了，不然这……呼……美人可就没了。”

“那就先告诉我，这次的目的吧，白警官。”声音小到只有两人才能听清，手顺着白羽瞳的伤口向下摸，“真可惜，我这技术恐怕要让你失望了。”

“我也想编个什么任务代号来骗骗你，赚取多一点你所谓的烂技术，如果你能摘下我的眼罩，那就更好了。”白羽瞳侧过头低下，嘴唇快速的擦过展耀还放在他肩膀的另一只手上，“听着展耀，我已经不再是一名警察，相信以你的能力可以很快就查出真假，而我的目的只有你，救你。”

还游走在他腹部的手突然停顿下来，他自然能查出很多别人所不能查明的，白羽瞳敢这么说也就意味着他没有说谎，冷哼自唇边溢出，“白羽瞳，在黑暗里过活的，不会把自己交给同一个人两次。”

他曾丢下他一次，怎会在给他机会伤害自己第二次？白羽瞳不觉苦笑，如果这么轻易就信了他，也就不是展耀了，“耀哥继续审。”

“那就直接来吧。”腿上一沉，展耀直接跨坐了上来，白羽瞳有些楞仲，下体即刻起了反应，逐渐充血的地方，在狭窄的裤内被挤压的着实难受。

“唔……你……这就是你的终极大招吧……我说！我说！”白羽瞳向前，将头抵在展耀的胸口处，连连求饶。

“这么快就招了？白警官这可不行。”手从白羽瞳的腰侧滑到皮带处，慢条斯理的打开扣锁，拉开裤链。

“知无不言言无不尽！唔……耀哥这是有备而来，我怎能不招？”

展耀并没有多少床第间的经验，但紧紧是坐在对方大腿上轻轻晃动几下身体，于白羽瞳来说也是不小的冲击，此刻只想将他扑倒就地正法，哪还有心思想再来点风花雪月。

“无论你信不信……呼呃……这次就算……你杀了我……我也不会在……离开呼……你一步……”火热的东西隔着一层布料，在两人之间散发着欲望的渴求，白羽瞳近乎嘶哑的声线，话语里的认真让展耀的内心十足的疼了一下。

他等这句话的时间久到丢了那颗赤红的心，太晚了。

“少废话，想不想做了！快点！”展耀扯开白羽瞳手腕处的细绳，一手连忙按住他脸上的黑布，“不许摘，其他随你，就这一次机会。”

即便得到了指令，白羽瞳也是先顿了一会，轻叹了口气，手腕处的红痕已呈现出深紫色的淤血，展耀一瞬不瞬的看着那里，脸上并未露出过多的情绪。

晃动了几下手腕，温热的大手先是摸向了他的脸，在微翘的嘴角边流连了一会，一路向下直接来到了他的大腿处，冰冷的肌肤似乎要把掌心的火浇灭，“果然直接穿着睡袍来的，你疯了！这么冷的天，感冒怎么……”

“我是在刀口上舔日子的，白警官，感冒而已。”似乎这是个笑话，展耀很不给面子的笑了两声，慢慢将头凑到他的耳边，“这么久还不做，是不是你不行啊？”

白羽瞳也的确没在多说一句话，目的性十分明确的顺着大腿摸向了展耀的臀瓣，似乎想前戏都节省了，指尖探入凹处，湿润的水汽沾着润滑液，穴口四周柔软的感触令他心下敲起一阵锣鼓，响个不停。

“展耀！你！”

“怎么了？白警官对我这美人计不满意吗？”手心的热度覆盖在布上完全传渡到他的双眼，灼热难忍。

他粗喘着气，一手掐着他的腰，发着狠，“好！既然耀哥连这种前戏都替我省了，那我更不用客气了。”

灼热的粗大弹出，贴到展耀的腿根处，他下意识的挪了挪身子，抿着唇，捂住白羽瞳的手越发用力，另一手掐着对方的肩膀，微微闭上了眼。

“没带个套过来？不怕我射在里面？”白羽瞳托起展耀的臀瓣，下体磨蹭着穴口，一收一缩的给他带来不少快感。

展耀抓着白羽瞳肩膀的手，随着他推进的力度而时紧时松，白羽瞳也知道那并不好受，不禁咬着牙，按住展耀的腰，直接操了进去。

“唔！嗯……嘶……”

“展耀，你太傻了。”白羽瞳终于克制不住，紧紧的抱住了展耀的身体，颤抖着抬头，摸黑吻住对方的唇，鼻翼酸涩，滑出的泪水不少都被布料吸收了，少部分滚入了两人还贴合在一起的嘴里，咸涩的沾满了彼此的舌尖。

“是我自己要来的。”白羽瞳双手搓着展耀的腿，试图让他们暖和起来，“别做傻事了，我会心疼。”

“白警官，既然不做，旧也叙了，就这样吧。”展耀听着那人的心跳声，安稳的想就这么入睡，多久没睡个好觉了。

“展耀，唔！”  
“嗯嘶……”

展耀慢慢站了起来，引起了两人异口同声的闷哼，分开的身体，冷空气越渐侵袭。

“放心，展耀，我死不了。”白羽瞳站起身，将还立着的分身又放回了内裤里，就是一脸的痛苦难耐，“我也挺傻，这都能放你走，早晚我要痛痛快快的做回来！”

“呵~过时不候。”展耀伸手放在白羽瞳的胸前，慢慢的把他推到椅子上，渐渐施力，“既然白警官这么想让它消下去，那我帮完这个忙好了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！疼！嘶！啊！”他脑子里哪还有什么旖旎，早被展耀这一下子逼了回去，疼直抽气，“你……你可真……怕我感染是件好事，要是在温柔点岂不更……嘶……下一次，我让你心甘……嘶……情愿被我……嘶操！”

“想着吧白警官。”捆绑的方式也粗鲁的不像是这么个书生样的人会做出来的事，白羽瞳低喘着气，不由得笑了出来，又听对方道：“白警官，咱俩可不适合玩感情。”

展耀也没在过多逗留，带着一手的血腥气推开了房门，门外两个大汉面面相觑，连话都没敢多说一句，就那么看着展耀一步步的离开走廊。

“听见没？那惨叫声。”

“他手上那些血，我看着都有点瘆得慌，这么漂亮一个人，咋就这么狠呢？”

“嘘！这话可不敢瞎说！不要命了？”

白羽瞳边听着门外保镖的讨论，边收回了嘴角的笑，低声：“以后你都不再是孤身一人了。”


End file.
